Till Death Do Us Part
by LadySora
Summary: Ryou founds out more then he can handle about Bakura. But then again he finds out more about himself then anything. bad summary. surprise pairings! me no tell. R&R no flames! Chapter 5 is up! rating will go up. possible lemon in chapter 3. Lemon Time!
1. Love Or Hate?

Sora: And here's another new one! And wait till you see the pairings. I won't tell you, you'll just have to read.

Soraina: But I wanna know!

Sora: To bad. I thought you were going to bed.

Soraina: Change my mind. I like watching you work.

Sora: Okay then…here's the new story!

Ryou's POV

I lie in bed and wonder what have I done to have an abusive yami? Why has Ra for shaken me? I should just rid Bakura of me so he won't feel guilty if he kills me. Maybe that's what he wants me to do. Kill myself. He calls me weak, but if I'm so weak, how can I handle all these beatings? Answer me that Bakura! That abusive bastard! I wish I could kill him or I wish I could die! Damn I love him. Ah! What the hell am I saying?! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! But yet he is sexy….Wait no! cross that out! I'm in so much pain I can't think straight. Ah! Ra have mercy on my soul! I can't be in love with him. It's just he, I, and things…and…I so confused! Suddenly I hear banging on my door. I ignore it. Knowing if I answer it then I would get a beating for who knows what now. But I heard a quiet little voice. "Ryou! Open the door! It's me! Yugi!"

"I'm coming," I slowly open the door to find a scared Yugi and a lifeless Bakura. "Shit! What the hell?"

"I don't know. The front door was unlocked so I let myself in. I figured you were in your room. Then I found him just lying here. He looks hurt." My dream come true! I poke him and he still doesn't move. He's dead! Yes! Wait I must be dreaming. Then again maybe I'm not. Let me…Ah! He's alive! Bakura jumps up and begins to choke me to death. "Ah, can't breathe!"

I shoot up in bed and began to gasp for breath. "Phew, just a dream." I looked over to my right and see Bakura, sleeping next to me. Wait what?! "Ah!"

"Koi, what the hell are you doing? Go back to sleep." I nod. Wait, did he just call me koi? I think and shit he did! Now I remember. "Okay, night." I snuggle closer to him and he holds me tight. I guess I do love him after all.

Sora: Done! Thank Ra. No more typing for me tonight.

Soraina: Goody! Now you can do your homework and you can come to bed.

Sora: Right, homework. Did you have to remind me?

Soraina: Yep!

Sora: Fine.

Bakura: Please review.

Soraina: When did you become so nice?

Bakura: When your hikari became a little demon.

Soraina: Okay?

Sora: 'evil laugh' I love being me.


	2. Cheating And Lies

Sora: Hello! I'm back and ready for action.

Soraina: Really? Where the hell have you been!

Sora: At work and school and later a friend's house!

Soraina: Fine then. No time for poor little old me. I see how that is. Hmph.

Sora: Stop being such a drama queen. Now on with the fic!

Bakura's POV

It's been one month and I'm so happy with Ryou. I have come to see my ways when I nearly killed him one night. Realizing that I love him. I guess it's hard for me to show my feelings for him. When I myself never had love shown towards me. (So sad) that's all behind me now. I head downstairs and see Ryou eating some apples and reading a book. I walked up to him and put my arms around him.

"I see you finally woke up." He said to me. I smiled and kissed him sweetly. Then I broke the kiss and took a piece of an apple. "Hey get your own."

"But I like yours better. I'm heading over to Marik's house. He wants me to help him paint his room."

"Didn't you just paint it?"

"No, that was the bathroom. He wants to paint his room black. He hates white."

"Well, he's a yami. Yamis tend to like black. Have fun!"

"I will!"

Ryou's POV

I watched him leave. I wonder why Malik couldn't help paint. Then again, they'd be screwing more then painting. So now I can see why. I get up and grab my coat. I walk to the park. I look by the lake and I see Seto and…Joey? And they're….kissing? I'd never thought I'd see the day when those two were together. Then as I look to my right I see Yami pushing Yugi on the swing. They are so cute together. I've never seen Yugi so happy. Then I walk and see Tristan and…What the hell?! Duke?! Holding hands and now….kissing. Did the entire world turn gay over night?! Nah, then I see Tea and Mai. Okay I'm leaving now. But then something catches my eye. I certain silver haired boy with a certain psycho path and they are all cuddly on the bench. Then they begin to kiss. He's cheating on me! That rat bastard! I thought he loved me! I ran towards the park exit when I ran into the other psycho path and a hell of a lot cuter.

"You saw too, didn't you?" Malik questioned me.

"Yea, I had no idea."

"Neither did I. I thought they were painting the room."

"Bastards!" We said in unison.

" How bout we head back to my house. Since nobody is really there anyway…" Malik suggested.

"Sure, I'd love too."

Malik's POV

Poor Ryou he had no clue. Ra, I feel bad. I've know for two weeks now. I'll just comfort him and make sure he's okay and um…ahem…. Maybe other things. Anyways, as we walked back to my place I tried to hold his hand. To make him feel better. He took it. I really like him but he needs to realize that I'm better for him. He'll see. He'll see.

Ryou's POV

As I held his hand thoughts ran through my mind. Why do I feel this way? How can I be happy when I'm being cheated on? Why do I want to screw Malik…wait what did I just say? Let me think back here. Happy, cheated on, screw Malik…wait! That's it! But, why do I feel this way? I just don't understand it! While I was thinking I didn't realize that we were in his house and sitting on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" Malik asked me. "Hello, Ryou?"

"Huh? Oh yea, sure. You have apple cider?" (he's in an apple mood today)

"I think so. Let me go look." Malik disappeared into the kitchen. I decided to look around. I went upstairs into the bath room. I felt sick so I decided to snoop in the medicine cabinet. When I opened it a razor blade fell out and cut my hand. "Ow, shit!" I screamed as blood dripped all over my shirt. Just thanking Ra, it was an old shirt. "Shit, that hurts!"

Malik's POV

I was getting the cider when I heard Ryou scream. I stopped what I was doing and ran up the stairs. I went into the bathroom to see him washing his hand and blood all over his shirt. "What the hell happened?"

"Damn, friggin, razor blade feel and cut me."

"Let me see." I looked at his hand. "It's not cut to bad. I have gnaws. I'll wrap your hand up for you." And that's just what I did. "There you go. Let's get you another shirt." We went into me bedroom to find him another shirt. "Take it off. We have to throw it out." Ryou took off his shirt revealing scars, cuts, and bruises. Such marks on his beautiful and pale body. I walked up to him. And touched his scars. He just stood there. So beautiful yet so marked.

Ryou's POV

I felt Malik's hands travel across every bruise, cut, and scar. I don't mind. I like the fell of his hands slowly caressing my body. Then he did what I never thought he would do. He pulled me into a warm embrace. And he stood there holding me. I could feel warm liquid run down my back. ( don't even think about it! Sickos.) He was crying. I couldn't understand why. Then I realized it was because he cared about me. That Bakura beat me to a pulp so many times. He felt my pain. He held me tight and I returned his embrace. Not wanting to let go. Then he looked at me. Tears in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I was a bit shocked at first but then I just melted into the kiss.

Malik's POV

I was so upset. My love had been so abused by an ungrateful person. I would make sure it would never happen again. I looked at him, tears in my eyes and I did what I've wanted to do for so long. I kissed him. I could feel his shock. Then I felt him relax into the kiss. Since we were right next to the bed I decided to push him down on it and kiss him there. I did just that. He didn't resist but went deeper into the kiss.

Sora: Done! Whoot!

Soraina: Next comes the lemon! Yum.

Sora: Huh?

Soraina: Oh, nothing.

Sora: Right.

Malik: Please review!


	3. The Passion And Love

Sora: Next chapter. Here it is….

Soraina: DUN DUN DUN!

Sora: Thank you yami.

Soraina: You're welcome.

Sora: THE LEMON!!! Enjoy.

Malik began to kiss Ryou's neck and led a trail of kissed down his stomach. Ryou sat up and Malik looked at him. Ryou leaned over and took off Malik's shirt. He then flipped Malik over on the bed. He found fuzzy, pink hand cuffs and put them on Malik. (Bondage! -) He began to take off Malik's pants and began to rub his inner thighs leading to his "manhood." And boy was it big. Ryou smirked and bent his head down. Malik moaned in pleasure. "Ryou, Ryou!" He began to say. And it got louder and louder. Ryou looked up and wiped his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"You wouldn't stop screaming. So I stopped."

"Oh, well maybe you like to come up here and let me go so I can give you some pleasure as well."

"Let me think about it," He kissed Malik again and began to uncuff him only to be cuffed himself. "Hey, not fair. I wasn't ready."

" To bad." Malik took off Ryou's pants and began to stroke a decent sized "manhood." Ryou moaned when Malik bent his head down.

"Ow! You bit me."

"Love bite."

"I'll show you love bite." Ryou pushed Malik towards him with his legs and suck on his neck leaving teeth marks. "That's a love bite."

"Well I bite too." He "bit" Ryou on the neck. Then he led a trail of kisses to his right nipple and began to suck. Then his left nipple. The he stopped a licked Ryou's face. "Taste like chicken."

"Gee, thanks." He licked him back. "Pork."

"I'm not fat." Malik pouted.

"Well uncuff me and kissed him wildly. Then they decided to enjoy the simple pleasure of anal sex, but we won't get into that. After they decided to blow some more, and give hand jobs. Then Ryou decided to have more anal sex. (I'm pretty sure they were sore as hell the next day.) Malik agreed a little to quickly and nailed Ryou right in the ass. Ryou screamed not being ready for a direct hit. Then they decided to do a new think. They called it "dick whacking." Let's just say it's kinda like a sword fight with dicks. This went on for a few hours. Until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Sora: Well, there we go. That's don.

Soraina: Yea. Bout time. You've been so busy.

Sora: Well, going to school then work it's hard ya know.

Soraina: I know.

Ryou: Please Review.


	4. Caught In The Act

Sora: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOO LONG! I'VE BEEN AT WORK AND SCHOOL AND MY TRIP! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM! I BEG OF YOU! Oh and here's the next chapter.

Ryou's POV

It's been two months since I cheated on Bakura. When he's been cheating on me for the entire time. I have got to confront him. I've noticed during sex that he's been doing other things that we never do. He swears up and down he's not cheating on me. Yeah, right. And I'm not the holder of the millennium ring. Ha! Besides I don't really even love Bakura. I love Malik. Speaking of Malik I have to go help him "clean house," today. As I head over there I notice a dark cloud began to form. It seemed to drift over where Malik lives. I paid no mind to it. I walked up to the door. I tried to open it. Locked. He never locks the door, unless…… "Malik! Open the door!" I opened it only to find Bakura standing in a towel and Marik in a towel also. "Well what do we have here! You've been cheating on me!"

"Fine, yes I have. So what?"

"I have news for you. So have I." Bakura's jaw dropped when I said that. "Yea, that's right. It's been me and Malik. Right, Malik?"

"Right!" Malik came down the Stairs. (fully dressed) "I knew it. But I don't understand it. I though you loved me."

"Malik, I do love you. Just I love Bakura more…"

"You lie, Marik! You never loved me! You shall pay for what you have done!"

"Now, hikari, don't do anything you're gonna regret."

"I won't regret this! You lied to me. I hate you! And I love Ryou! He never lied to me! He cares about me! UNLIKE….YOU." Malik ran up the stairs and to his room. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. And he finally told him that he loves me.

/Hikari…../ I hear Bakura on our mind link but I pay no mind to him. /Hikari…answer me please/ I answer him with silence. "Fine, will you talk to me!"

"There's nothing to talk about! You cheated on me. I cheated on you, but I love Malik! I hate you. To think you filled my mind with so many lies. Sure you say you love me but you don't feel love for me! I liked it better when you used to beat me to a pulp! At least you were being true to me about how you really felt, instead of lying and cheating and deceiving me!" Malik came back down the stairs. He had something in his hand. I couldn't tell what it was till it was too late.

Sora: Sorry it's short. I've said this many times….going from notebook to computer is a big difference!

Soraina: Tell me about it. Oh well.

Ryou: Please review!

Sora: Oh and here's a thing about cows. Enjoy!

Say the word COW before each word.

1 - Cows  
2 - About  
3 - Talking  
4 - Idiot  
5 - This  
6 - Got  
7 - I  
8 - Long  
9 - How  
10 - Look

Now say the word COW After each word

1 - Cows  
2 - About  
3 - Talking  
4 - Idiot  
5 - This  
6 - Got  
7 - I  
8 - Long  
9 - How  
10 - Look

Now say the word COW before AND after each word.

1 - Cows  
2 - About  
3 - Talking  
4 - Idiot  
5 - This  
6 - Got  
7 - I  
8 - Long  
9 - How  
10 - Look

Now read just the words upwards from the bottom.

1 - Cows  
2 - About  
3 - Talking  
4- Idiot  
5 - This  
6 - Got  
7 - I  
8 - Long  
9 - How  
10 - Look

Gotcha!


	5. Death All Around

Sora: I'm beginning to think that people don't like me doing this at the beginning of my chapters….well to damn bad! I'm tired of the flames and I'm tired of people telling me what is wrong with my work. I know it's not perfect but for god sake man, do me a favor and before you flame me think about what you are doing, look at your own work, and realize, hey, I'm not perfect either. So do me a big favor and leave my work alone if your work isn't perfect, because nobody and I mean NOBODY is perfect. Now that's it so shove it!

Malik held up a gun and took aim for Marik's head. "This is for lying to me!" He took a shot and killed Marik. Malik looked at Marik then at the gun. "What have I done?"

"You bastard! You killed my love!" Bakura pulled out a gun of his own and shot Malik.

"Bakura! I'll kill you!" And that's what he did. He took Malik's gun and shot Bakura. "I lost both of those who I love. I have nothing else to live for. I shall use both of my lovers' guns." Ryou grabbed Bakura's gun. He put one up to his left side of his and the other on his right. He pulled the triggers on both of the guns at the same time and he die instantly. So ends the tale of four tragic lovers.

Sora: Well….it's really short and everything but it ties everything together. Some what…..

Soraina: Wow….that's short. That's okay! It's still good.

Sora: As long as you like it I'm fine.

Bakura: What the hell is that thing in the beginning then?

Soraina: You're suppose to be dead.

Bakura: Oh yeah. 'dies again.'

Soraina: Men.

Joey: Uh, please review?


End file.
